Caprichos del Destino
by sherezade-08
Summary: ¿Qué les tiene deparado el destino a nuestros jóvenes amigos? El adiós de Candy y Terry es definitivo o volverán a encontrarse ...
1. Chapter 1

_**CAPRICHOS **__**DEL DESTINO**_

_**.I.**_

_¡¡El Príncipe de la Colina es Albert!! Desde muy pequeña siempre había tenido en su recuerdo al Príncipe de la Colina, ¿cómo es que no se había dado cuenta de quién era? Al principio Albert__ tenía el pelo largo y oscuro, llevaba barba y gafas oscuras pero desde que se lo había encontrado en Londres tendría que haberse imaginado que era él, su príncipe, su gran amigo._

-Eres mucho más hermosa cuando sonríes …

-Albert, ¡¡eres mi Príncipe de la Colina!!

_En cuanto le alcanzaba la memoria Candy siempre había tenido a Albert cerca de ella, en los momentos difíciles, en los alegres. Albert era el Tío William, era su protector, su __compañero de penas y alegrías … Cuan feliz se sentía en el momento que descubrió toda la verdad. No hacía más de unos días que Albert se presentaba como el Tío William y ahora le descubría que también era su Príncipe de la Colina._

-Albert, por un momento me he sentido feliz, feliz por encontrarte aquí y saber quién eres en realidad … no puedo dejar de sonreir al encontrarte … sonreir en estos momentos tan difíciles. Sabía que habías venido con los demás, se le escapó a Annie, pero nunca me hubiera imaginado esta agradable sorpresa.

_En aquel momento volvieron a la cabeza de Candy los recuerdos tristes que la habí__an llevado a la Colina de Pony. Albert conocía la tristeza de su pequeña Candy, siempre había procurado estar a su lado en los momentos difíciles para ayudarla y consolarla. Sabía los sentimientos que se agolpaban en su cabeza y en su corazón. La vuelta al Hogar de Pony era un desesperado intento de Candy por olvidar los malos recuerdos de los últimos tiempos. Aquella era la vez que peor la había visto, pero la joven nunca ocultaba una sonrisa. _

_Desde que la viera por primera vez, Candy se había convertido en parte esencial de su ser. Una niña alegre, incansable, traviesa, divertida .. pero desdichada. Candy era huérfana y necesitaba de alguien que la ayudara y ese alguien sería él.__ Recordaba el día que la conoció. Candy lloraba por la separación con Annie, él llevaba puesta su ropa de ceremonia y para animarla un poco tocó la gaita para ella. Desde aquel momento supo que Candy se merecía lo mejor y que él sería su protector. Albert había perdido a su adorada hermana Pauna, y sintió cierto afecto por Candy. La pequeña se convertiría en esa hermana que había perdido algún tiempo atrás. El broche que dejó para Candy así lo indicaba, para él Candy pasaba a formar parte de la familia Andrew._

-Albert, me siento tan feliz sabiendo que tú eres mi Príncipe de la Colina … yo creí que Anthony era mi Príncipe, se parecía tanto a ti … Anthony, pobre Anthony. Nunca debió terminar así. Eran tan dulce, tan bondadoso … y Stear, qué desdicha para la familia y para mi querida Patty. Me siento reconfortada en esta Colina recordando a mis seres queridos …

_Le cayeron unas lágrimas pensando en ellos__; habían sido tan buenos con ella, los quería tanto a los dos. La primera vez que vio a su Príncipe de la Colina, Candy rondaba los seis años y Annie le acababa de decir que se quería deshacer de su pasado. Era tan guapo, iba tan bien vestido …. Creyó que Anthony era su Príncipe, se parecían tanto … No cayó en la cuenta de que cuando vio al Príncipe por primera vez debía tener unos 20 años y que Anthony por aquella época, algo mayor que ella, debía rondar los 14. Albert era hermano de la madre de Anthony y por lo tanto también era su tío, ¿cómo no se iban a parecer? Recordó el cuadro pintado con el retrato de la madre de Anthony._

_Albert sabía que también se __acordaba de Terry pero no osaba mencionar dicho nombre, como si al hacerlo el corazón de Candy se fuera a romper en mil pedazos. No podía más que sentir envidia de la forma en que ella lo amaba, tan desesperadamente. Si no hubiera conocido a Candy desde tan pequeña, quizás él estaría perdidamente enamorado de ella, era imposible no hacerlo. Tan sólo se llevaban unos quince años, tal vez menos. Cuando perdió la memoria, Candy se esmeró en cuidados, al no poder quedarse en el hospital se fue a vivir con él a un apartamento para seguir atendiéndole. Durante aquella etapa le había sido posible verla como a una mujer pero al recobrar la memoria sólo podía ver en ella a una hermana, una persona a la que proteger y dar todo el cariño del mundo. Candy formaba parte de él de una forma especial._

_Ambos estuvieron largo rato recordando los acontecimientos pasados. Candy recordó sus innumerables encuentros con Albert a lo largo de su vida. De cómo, él había estado siempre presente en todo lo que en ella había acontecido. Albert había sido algo más que un amigo. A pesar de su juventud Albert lo había sido todo para ella, como el padre que nunca pudo conocer. Ahora estaba allí, en la Colina de Pony junto a sus dos madres, la hermana María y la Srta. Pony y a su padre adoptivo, su Albert._

_Pronto llegó la noche, las horas se fueron en interminables charlas. Todos sus ser__es queridos estaban junto a ella. Archie y Annie, Patty, Albert, la srta. Pony y la hermana María, Jimmy y los pequeños huérfanos de casa Pony. Todos no … no, TODOS!! Terry ya no le pertenecía. Ambos habían elegido su camino, debía renunciar a él. No podía ser de otra forma, Susana lo había dado todo por su amor. Esa pesada carga no podría soportarla en sus hombros. Habían hecho bien, lo correcto. Pero su corazón se contradecía con su cabeza ¿por qué se sentía tan vacía? Debía olvidarle, el destino los había separado; ellos se habían separado. Albert le había dicho que Terry había vuelto a actuar y que era de nuevo una gran actor … también debía haber vuelto junto a Susana. La situación era justa. Ella estaba bien y Susana se había sacrificado por Terry, merecía su amor. Después de tantas emociones y el inesperado encuentro con su Príncipe de la Colina, Candy durmió recordando a todas las personas que habían pasado por su vida. _

_Por mucho que ella lo __quisiera ocultar, Albert se desconsolaba al ver a Candy tan apenada. Terry no lo había pasado mejor que ella. Hijo de un duque y una famosa actriz había pasado su infancia en internados desde que sus padres vivieran separados. El duque se había casado con la actual duquesa de Grandchester y tenían tres hijos. Albert conoció en su juventud a los padres de Terry en una fiesta que los Andrew ofrecieron en su mansión de Chicago. Por aquel entonces Albert era joven y se sentía fascinado por la belleza de la actriz. Terry era la viva imagen de su madre. Quizá por ello el duque de Grandchester se sentía incomodado con su hijo: él le recordaba a Eleanor. Al volver a Europa el duque rechazó a Eleanor por su profesión y se separó de ella casándose con una mujer a la que no amaba pero con una posición social respetada. Desde que la conociera en aquella fiesta, Albert y Eleanor habían mantenido una buena relación de amistad. Gracias a ella supo de la huída de Terry tras la separación con Candy, de lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Su madre sufría sin que él lo supiera y rogaba por que algún día consiguiera la felicidad que ella no había encontrado con el padre de su hijo._

_Candy y Terry eran diferentes pero se complementaban a la perfección__. ¿Qué había podido salir mal entre ellos? Desde luego Eliza Leagan había tenido mucho que ver en todo ello. Siempre entrometiéndose y sintiendo envidia de Candy había hecho lo inimaginable para hacerle la vida imposible. Si no los hubiera engañado de aquella forma en el colegio St. Paul no habrían llegado a esta situación. ¿Qué podía hacer él? Por el momento, el Hogar de Pony era el sitio ideal para que Candy se reencontrara con sus sentimientos._


	2. Chapter 2

_**.**__**II.**_

_Pasadas unas semanas, Archie y Annie tuvieron que marcharse. Los dos jóvenes se habían comprometido no hacía mucho pero la muerte de Stear había retrasado todos los preparativos. Ahora llegaba el momento de que volvieran a sus quehaceres. Archie tenía que pedir la mano de Annie formalmente al sr. Britte. Patty decidió que se quedaría __a ayudar a Candy en las actividades del orfanato. _

- Sabes Candy, me pregunto si en un futuro nos veremos como la srta. Pony y la hermana María.

- ¿Por qué lo dices Patty?

- Las dos aquí, cuando seamos mayores y cuidemos de todos estos pequeños. Tengo tanto amor por dar … Stear me enseñó a disfrutar de todos los pequeños momentos. Me siento muy bien aquí, Candy.

_Patty y Candy comenzaron a reirse imaginándose como las futuras hermana María y srta. Pony. Hacía tiempo que ninguna de las dos reía, aquello era un buen principio. Albert quería quedarse un poco más en el Hogar de Pony, pero sus obligaciones como cabeza de los Andrews no lo dejarían demorarse mucho tiempo más. La Tía Elroy le había suplicado que volviera a Chicago, tenía importantes asuntos pendientes ahora que había desvelado su paradero. Candy podía encontrar la serenidad en aquel lugar, parecía que aquel paraje era la fuente de donde sacaba sus fuerzas la muchacha y Patty estaba con ella, la dejaba en buenas manos. _

_A menudo la veía subir a __Candy a la Colina de Pony, pasaba ratos allí, sentada, mirando al horizonte. A Candy le agradaba contemplar todo lo que la rodeaba, allí encontraba la paz que le faltaba a su corazón. A menudo llevaba entre sus manos, bien escondida, una carta que le había llegado de Susana. Se la sabía de memoria._

Querida Candy,

Siento mucho que hayas tenido que abandonar Nueva York de la manera en que lo hiciste. Ahora se donde está el corazón de Terry. Todo lo que puedo hacer es esperar que algún día él me ame. No puedo caminar, pero el tenerlo a él a mi lado me hace muy feliz. Todo lo que sé es que él es mi vida y mi alma, y lo único que puedo hacer es permanecer junto a él y esperar su amor para siempre si es necesario.

Susana M.

_Susana la había hecho llegar a la mansión Andrew de Chicago y George se la entregó lo antes posible al sr. Andrew. Albert dudó en entregarla a Candy pero él no podía ocultársela. Simplemente no tenía el derecho a hacerlo. Candy debía decidir si la leía o no. Albert sospechó que la persona encargada de motivar tal escrito de Susana había sido Eliza Leagan. Esa niña malcriada conseguía salirse siempre con la suya. No podía remediarlo, no la tenía en ningún aprecio si bien, como parte de la familia Andrew no podía dejarla en evidencia. Algún día quizá le llegara su merecido._

_Como acostumbraba Candy subió a la Colina de pony pero aquella vez estaba resuelta a contestar la carta de Susana, tan sólo tenía que encontrar el valor suficiente para hacerlo. También había pensado en escribir a Terry, ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Que le era difícil ser feliz sin estar a su lado y así rompía aquella maldita promesa que se habían hecho al separarse? Candy comenzó a escribir a Susana, algo no muy largo y que no dejara entreveer sus verdaderos sentimientos. Su cabeza le dictaba lo que debía poner._

Querida Susana,

Debes saber que en verdad te odié cuando hiciste que me alejara del hotel aquella vez en Chicago. Pensé que yo amaba más a Terry que tu, pero cuando fui a Nueva York y supe que le salvaste la vida, y después intentaste suicidarte por Terry y por mi, me di cuenta de que tu amor por él venía desde el fondo de tu corazón y entonces supe lo que debía de hacer. La carta que me enviaste la leo una y otra vez. Cuando Terry dejó el grupo me di cuenta que yo no tenía problemas, pero Terry y tu sí, yo en realidad estoy bien. Terry está ahora en mi pasado y ya no miro hacia atrás. Me siento muy feliz de haber conocido a Terry y a ti. Algún día seguramente nos encontraremos, quizás ya seremos muy viejos y nos reiremos mucho. Sé que cuidaras de el, quédate siempre a su lado. Te he visto en las revistas sonriendo aún estando en una silla de ruedas, por eso sé que tome la decisión correcta.

Candy.

_Empezaba la puesta de sol y la Colina de Pony se mostraba maravillosa, aquel lugar era tan especial para ella. Se hacía tarde y debía ayudar a la Srta. Pony, a la hermana María y a Patty a preparar la cena de los chicos. Se alegraba de que Patty hubiera decidido quedarse a ayudarlas en las labores del orfanato. Era una chica muy especial, una de sus dos mejores amigas. Patty había sufrido mucho tras la muerte de Stear, parecía que se empezaba a recuperar, pero le llevaría tiempo el volver a ser la misma chica alegre que había sido. Corrió por la Colina de vuelta al Hogar de Pony. Dobló la carta que acababa de escribirle a Susana y decidió que por el momento no se la enviaría. Candy a pesar de sus casi dieciséis años seguía incorregible y llegaba tarde. La hermana María la regañó como si Candy siguiera siendo aquella niña que años atrás vivía en el Hogar de Pony._

- Candy!! Debes dar ejemplo al resto de niños … ¿cómo puedes hacerlo si siempre llegas tarde a la hora de la cena?

- Lo siento hermana María, no volverá a suceder.

_Las dos sabían que al día siguiente tendrían la misma regañina. Candy se marchó pronto a dormir pero antes de hacerlo pensó en escribir a Terry una carta de despedida. Cayó en la cuenta que les habían quedado muchas cosas por decirse y que en realidad casi no habían tenido tiempo para hablar._

Estimado Terry,

Acabo de leer en el periódico un artículo acerca de tu interpretación como Hamlet donde recibes críticas muy favorables. Me hace muy feliz leer eso ¡felicidades en tu éxito! Sabía que ese día llegaría.

Como si estuviera allí, puedo oír que se eleva un gran aplauso por ti que no para. Y puedo ver que estás en un traje blanco y saliendo del telón para agradecer la ovación una y otra vez con una amplia sonrisa. La señorita Pony y la Hermana María dicen que eres el mejor Hamlet que han visto en su vida. Se fascinaron al ver tu imagen en el periódico, y revoloteaban encima como adolescentes.  
Bueno Terry, visitaste el Hogar de Pony, ¿no es así?

El tiempo mientras corre a veces nos hace malas pasadas. Si no hubiera hecho pausas en el camino y me hubiera apurado un poco, habría podido verte aquí.  
¿Era la Colina de Pony como la habías imaginado? ¿en realidad era una pequeña colina como para un pony, no es así? Puedo imaginarte aunque no te ví, de pie en la Colina de Pony... ese día nevaba.

Regresé a América corriendo tras de ti, y poco después entré a la escuela de enfermería, mientras que soñaba con verte otra vez... alguna vez.

"Hay algo que en verdad deseo hacer", dijiste cuando estudiábamos juntos en el Colegio Sant Paul. Quería que vieras como yo también podía encontrar mi propio camino. En ese entonces de verdad creía que te vería de nuevo. Fuí tan feliz cuando encontré por primera vez un artículo en el periódico hablando de ti.  
"Terry Graham" descubrí que la G de Graham significaba la G de Grandchester. Cuando lo vi. ¡imaginé que era G de gorila! ...escuché una vez a tu madre llamándote Graham. Entendí que estabas renunciando a tu apellido inglés "Grandchester" para comenzar una nueva vida. Me di cuenta de tu determinación.  
A propósito, la gente de Broadway realmente tiene buen ojo para descubrir el talento en gente nueva, pues te descubrieron inmediatamente. Cada vez que leía acerca de ti pensaba que yo también tenía que lograr el éxito en mi vida, como tú..

Nunca te imaginarás lo feliz que fui al saber que venias a Chicago para una función con la compañía de Stratford.

No sabías aún, que yo estaba en América . ¡En ese entonces yo quería aparecer repentinamente, para darte una sorpresa! Desafortunadamente, la función fue solamente abierta a personas con invitación. No había razón por la que yo podría ser invitada porque era tan solo una enfermera. Cuando ya perdía las esperanzas, Archie y Stear consiguieron una entrada para mí, entonces me sentí realmente afortunada.

Sin embargo, no era mi día, estaba en turno de noche, y nadie quería reemplazarme. ¡Pero tenía que ver la función!, así que decidí que escaparía de mi trabajo para ir al teatro a verte. Como sabes, soy buena en eso de escaparse. Pero ahora sí tenía una responsabilidad, la de trabajar en el hospital, no como en el colegio. Más adelante esa noche, al regresar, Frannie, una compañera del trabajo me regañó seriamente, y dijo que debía concentrarme en mi entrenamiento como enfermera.

Cuando llegué al teatro, Eliza hizo de las suyas una vez más y por su causa no pude verte desde los asientos de los invitados.

Sin embargo, acabé viéndote entre bastidores. Fuiste realmente maravilloso como rey de Francia -- debieron haber puesto a la obra como título "El Rey Francia", eso fue lo que pensé. Escuché tu clara y familiar voz, y vi tu comportamiento refinado debajo de las luces. Tu imagen se reflejó en mis ojos nublados por las lagrimas.

¡Fuiste impactante! ...tan es así, que cuando saliste del teatro no pude acercarme, pues alrededor de ti había una multitud de chicas queriendo verte. Grité "Terry!" con todas mis fuerzas, pero mi grito fue silenciado entre la multitud. Yo quería acercarme Terry, en verdad lo intenté, y mientras la multitud me empujaba te miré y vi a Susana junto a ti mientras subían al coche. Ahora cuando miro atrás, pienso que eso fue el principio de nuestra separación.  
Nunca pudimos encontrarnos, ni en el Hogar de Pony, ni en el teatro, ni cuando fui a buscarte a tu hotel en Chicago. Cuándo intenté verte en el hotel no estabas ahí... ¿verdad Terry? tú me esperabas... fuiste a buscarme al hospital ¿lo recuerdas? Oh, hubiera deseado haberlo sabido. Mientras que estabas allí, Susana me envió lejos del hotel, estaba muy triste por que no pude verte, tanto que solamente estuve vagando por la ciudad hasta casi el amanecer; murmuraba repetidamente, "Terry, ¿es posible que te hayas olvidado de mi? … No, no puede ser, no puede."

Stear me dijo más adelante, que fuiste a la recepción para invitados que hubo después de la función, y entonces te enteraste que yo estaba en América, debiste sorprenderte mucho al saberlo. Deseaba en verdad ver tu mirada sorprendida, pero yo no estaba ahí... y como te extrañaba.

Me deleité al saber que dejaste la recepción inmediatamente cuando supiste que yo estaba ahí, sin importarte dejar plantados a tantos invitados.  
Oh, realmente pudimos haber disfrutado tanto esa noche... si hubiéramos sido más afortunados.

Pero finalmente pude verte, fueron sólo unos segundos, pero los suficientes para sentirme muy dichosa. Y fue porque cuando regresaba al amanecer al hospital, el velador me dijo que estuviste ahí, esperándome, y que partirías muy temprano en tren, así que fui detrás de ti, una vez más, hacia la estación. Cuando llegué allí, el tren acababa de salir. Entonces corrí, corrí porque pensé que aunque no te podía ver sabía que estabas ahí, ¡y fue cuando te vi! Te encontré al estar parado en la cubierta. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron apenas por un instante. Fue muy poco tiempo… pero me sentí tan feliz.

Dulces recuerdos que ya están en el pasado, Terry.

Si hubiera sabido que esto sucedería te hubiera escrito más a menudo. ¿Pero es demasiado tarde... no?

Después de nuestra corta reunión, fui a Nueva York sin saber que iba a ser un viaje de despedida para ti y para mí.

Cuando recibí una entrada de Romeo y de Julieta, y el billete del tren solamente de ida hacia allí, pensé que la espera finalmente había terminado, por fin estaríamos juntos para siempre; Oh, sí, había estado esperando ese día para reunirme contigo, contando los días con los dedos. Además, esa obra era algo muy especial para nosotros... Romeo y Julieta. Ahora me sorprende que realmente jugaste a ser Romeo.

Cuando pensé que iba a verte otra vez en Nueva York, fue el momento más feliz de mi vida porque no nos habíamos visto en mucho tiempo... todavía guardo esa emoción en mi corazón.

En aquel momento, estaba impaciente por encontrarte y cuando te vi, aunque te noté ausente, no me di cuenta de que algo pasaba.

Ahora sé que estabas preocupado por Susana. Soy tan despistada que no pude darme cuenta de la pena que pasabas por lo del accidente, no sabes cuanto lamento no haberte podido ayudar en ese momento. Estoy tan triste ahora por eso.

En realidad lo de Susana fue algo que sucedió por un motivo. Ella te amaba, y por eso se sacrificó por ti, y después intentó suicidarse. Cuando me di cuenta de que tan grande es su amor, fue cuando decidí decirte adiós Terry.

Me doy cuenta que tu y yo nunca hubiéramos podido ser felices después de lo que sucedió, nunca hubiéramos podido disfrutar nuestro amor, Susana siempre estará presente.

Cuando decidí irme, tu me abrazaste, sentí tu pecho en mi espalda y dijiste "Candy, sé feliz, pase lo que pase"... nunca lo olvidaré.

Gracias, Terry. Soy tan feliz ahora. Tengo amigos que cuidan tanto de mi. Sobretodo, todavía tengo dulces recuerdos en mi corazón que tú y yo compartimos. Nunca me olvidaré de tu pecho caliente en mi espalda, por el resto de mi vida.

Por otra parte, Terry, tú no pudiste encontrar la felicidad. Ya no podías actuar y tuviste que dejar la compañía, fuiste tan tonto, Terry. Y yo más, porque solamente pensaba en mi propia pena, fui muy egoísta.

Pienso que Dios quiso que te encontrase por casualidad en una obra teatral de una compañía cualquiera. Fue un día de invierno. Actuabas ebrio, estabas muy mal. Casi salté al escenario frente a tí para empujarte fuertemente y gritarte "¡recupérate! ¡vuelve a ser tú! ¡reacciona!" Deseé hacer eso por ti. ¿Terry, podías oír mi voz gritándote en mi mente en aquel momento? Porque en cierto momento, en medio de la obra, recuperaste la templanza, y actuaste tan apasionadamente... como antes. Y parecías otra persona, diferente a como comenzaste, tu actuación se tornó vigorosa. No podía contener las lagrimas con la emoción, es difícil de describir.

"Eres tú. ¡Tú eres Terry!" Murmuré en mi mente.

¿Supiste que tu madre Eleanor Baker se encontraba entre la audiencia en aquel momento? Más tarde ella se dirigió a mí cautelosamente. Me dijo que había cancelado su trabajo en el rodaje de una película para seguirte en secreto.  
Ella fue muy amable en enviarme después una invitación para la obra de Hamlet. Sin embargo, preferí devolvérsela.

No tengo el valor para verte actuando en Broadway todavía.

Terry, estoy viviendo en el Hogar de Pony de nuevo, trabajando como enfermera, han sucedido muchas cosas desde que rompimos.

Stear, nuestro amigo, se ofreció voluntariamente para la fuerza aérea en Francia y murió en la guerra. Siento tanto el perder a mi gente más estimada uno por uno. Solamente Albert está siempre conmigo.

¡Terry, adivina qué! Albert es mi padre adoptivo... El Bisabuelo William. Nos ha sabido engañar a todos, ¿no piensas que el también podría ser un fabuloso actor?

Ya casi va a amanecer. Puedo oír que las campanas de la iglesia están sonando repetidamente a través de las montañas.

Terry, cuida muy bien de Susana. Leí un artículo en una entrevista que le hicieron cuando regresaste a Broadway después de tu desaparición:

"Srta. Susana, le tenía preocupada que Terrence le haya dejado y haya desaparecido?"  
"No, no lo estaba. Porque confío en el y en lo que hace."

Cuando leí la entrevista, las lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. Pienso que Susana Marlowe es una persona tan dulce. Como tú... Terry.

En aquel momento, no me elegiste a mi, sino a Susana, después de pensar en eso comprendí lo doloroso que debió de ser para ti. Todavía me gusta como eres.  
Terry, Broadway está tan lejos de aquí, pero espero que recuerdes que siempre seré tu fan más devota. Por favor piensa cuando actúes, que siempre tendrás mi mano para lo que necesites.

Tarzán Pecosa.

P.D. Te amé.

_La carta le parecía bien. En ella quedaban sentenciados sus sentimientos hacia él. Te amé … aquella despedida __era la buena. "Te amé" no era cierto, ella todavía lo amaba y con toda la fuerza de su corazón pero debía eliminar aquellos sentimientos de su corazón; Terry estaba con Susana y así debía ser. Amanecía y casi no había dormido, de nuevo tendría que escuchar las regañinas de la hermana María sobre sus hábitos. ¡Qué bien estar en el Hogar de Pony!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**.III.**_

_En Broadway, l__a compañía Stratford representaba con gran éxito de público y crítica la obra de Shakespeare "Hamlet". Volvían a contar con el reaparecido Terrence Graham y aquello significaba un éxito seguro. Tras su reaparición había hecho todos los méritos posibles para representar los principales papeles y lo había conseguido, aunque aquella había significado empezar desde cero. Necesitaba volver a la actuación y demostrar que aquello era su vida. Que al menos en aquella faceta de su vida, él no había fracasado. Todo cambiaba al caer el telón. Volvía a su hermetismo habitual y ni siquiera Robert Hattaway conseguía hacerlo salir de él. Aquella tarde le habían confirmado que se celebraría una gala benéfica y que la comisión de dicho evento quería que fuera la prestigiosa compañía Stratford la que ofreciera la función estelar para la recogida de fondos. Sólo existía un problema. La función sería en Chicago y Robert sabría que su principal actor no iba a encajar muy bien esa noticia._

- Terry, necesito que hablemos un momento antes de marcharte a casa.

- Sí, claro. Dime Robert Ya sabes que no tengo prisa por volver a "casa". Tienes cara de preocupación ¿qué ocurre?

- Te lo diré sin rodeos

- ¿A qué viene tanto misterio? Robert, deja de actuar tan serio y habla de una vez, me estás preocupando.

- Participaremos en una función benéfica, nuestro prestigio nos avala y nos han reconocido como una de las mejores compañías teatrales del momento. Quieren que la Stratford represente una función especial de "Hamlet" para la recogida de fondos a favor de ... _(Terry no dejó continuar a Robert en su explicación)_

- Tanto te preocupas por eso. ¡Ja! Puedes contar con nosotros, sabes que nunca nos negaríamos a actuar por una buena causa.

- Terry, necesito que escuches bien esto que te digo: La gala será en Chicago.

_¿__Chicago? La cara de Terry palideció al escuchar aquel nombre. Chicago, en Chicago estaba ella. No, no quería ir a Chicago. Sus facciones se volvieron frías y en un tono muy poco amigable dijo:_

- Lo siento Robert, no cuentes conmigo para ese acto. Sabes que no puedo ir allí. En esa ciudad vive ... vive ella. No puedo, no puedo enfrentarlo todavía. Si es una gala benéfica irán las mejores familias de la ciudad y entre ellas no dudo que irá la suya. ¿No entiendes? No me lo pidas. No puedo ir. Por favor, que me sustituya Mark. Te lo pido como un favor personal.

- ¡Terry!

_Pero el joven salió a toda prisa del despacho de su amigo.__ ¡En qué diablos pensaba Robert al decirle de ir a Chicago! No podía ser, no iría allí, si la veía correría a sus brazos sin importarle nada más. Ni siquiera aquello que le había prometido en una fría noche de invierno._

_Como de costumbre al finalizar los ensayos, Terry iba a visitar a Susana a la mansión de los Marlow en Nueva York. Desde el accidente de Susana habían decidido trasladarse allí, Terry no podía faltar a sus obligaciones__ con la compañía y Susana no quería separarse de él. La mejor opción había sido el traslado de ella y de su madre a la gran ciudad. Aquella situación oprimía más al joven actor. Él había decidido ya quedarse a su lado, había vuelto a ella tras su desaparición ¿tanto control era necesario? Por mucho que ella le dijera a la prensa que no estaba preocupada, él sabía que eso no era cierto. Sabía que desde entonces se había vuelto mucho más celosa y posesiva. __En más de una ocasión habían discutido al respecto._

- Cuando desapareciste aquella vez ¿Seguro que no fuiste a buscarla? Dímelo de una vez Terry, dime la verdad. ¿Fuiste a buscarla y te rechazó?

- Estás paranoica Susana. No fui a buscarla. No digas tonterías, sabes que estoy a tu lado. Yo decidí con quién quería quedarme y no me arrepiento de mis decisiones. Como perfecto "caballero inglés" te dí mi palabra ¿no lo recuerdas? _(Recalcó con cierta ironía lo de "caballero inglés" más para él mismo que por ella, si no tuviera aquel sentimiento del deber no habría acabado en esa situación y habría corrido hacia su felicidad)_

- Me engañas, estoy segura de que sigues amándola en silencio.

_Las discusiones siempre llegaban al mismo punto y entonces él decidía no seguir por aquel camino. ¿Cómo pretendía Susana que él no la siguiera amando? No había forma humana de que acabara aquel asedio. Su situación era imposible pero era consecuente con aquello que había decidido tiempo atrás. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a Susana que la sola imagen de ella había sido suficiente para hacerlo volver? Estaba rompiendo su promesa, su promesa con Candy no con Susana. Si él no era feliz, su querida pecosa no lo sería. Parecía que todavía podía verla, al fondo de aquel teatrillo de mala muerte, la sentía dándole ánimos desde lo más hondo de su corazón. El corazón le había hecho una mala jugada ¿cómo iba a estar Candy allí? ¿Tan adentro la tenía todavía que la veía en alucinaciones? Pero Candy no estaba a su lado y tenía una obligación con Susana. La noticia que le había dado Robert sobre la representación de Chicago lo había trastornado pero estaba decidido a que Susana no notara aquel cambio en su humor. Ella era muy suspicaz y si notaba que algo pasaba no pararía hasta averiguarlo. Además ya había decidido no acudir a aquella representación de Chicago._

_N__o tenía ninguna intención de discutir aquella noche con su prometida. Si aquel accidente no hubiera ocurrido su prometida sería Candy. Tenía que quitársela de la cabeza, ella formaba parte del pasado. Del dulce y amargo pasado. Allí estaba él, delante de la puerta de la casa de los Marlow. Pero si a alguien odiaba más que a nadie en aquellos momentos era a la señora Marlow. ¿Por qué no le había dicho cuando tuvo ocasión que él tenía intención de prometerse con una joven enfermera? Aquello le había salido caro, muy caro. La culpa era toda suya y eso era lo que más lo atormentaba. No había sido capaz de luchar por lo que más amaba y la había perdido. Además la madre de Susana era una influencia muy negativa y le recordaba sin cesar que él tenía una deuda para con su hija, una deuda muy importante por la que él le debía la vida. "_Empieza la función, arriba el telón_" se dijo a sí mismo._

- ¡Terry! Ya estás aquí. Te he echado en falta. ¿Cómo han ido los ensayos?

- Muy bien Susana. Ha sido todo un éxito. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? Pareces animada.

- Hoy salí con mamá para preparar ... bueno ha hacer unos encargos

- ¿Para preparar el qué?

- Ya sabes, Terry. No hemos vuelto a hablar sobre el tema. Ya es hora de que hagamos los preparativos de nuestro enlace. Desde que nos prometimos nosotros no hemos ... quería que fuera una sorpresa, amor.

- Como tú quieras Susana.

_Ni siquiera tenía ganas de seguir aquella conversación, la joven le explicaba todo lo que tenía pensado para la organización del enlace y lo emocionada y feliz que se sentía al ser la futura señora de Grandchester pero él estaba ausente, muy lejos de aquella mujer que lo agotaba mentalmente. ¡Qué le iba a decir! Que no tenía ilusión por estar a su lado de por vida. Que la sola idea de tener que ir a Chicago le había hecho temblar como a un chiquillo. Susana no tenía culpa, ella le había salvado y él tenía una gran deuda con ella (al menos eso era lo que no paraban de recriminarle tanto Susana como la señora Marlow o su estúpida sensación del deber). Si no se hubieran prometido ser felices, él hubiera corrido tras ella y la hubiera atrapado para no dejarla marchar. Pero ella ni siquiera se giró y él no tuvo fuerzas para defender su amor. Al principio la había culpado a ella por retirarse sin más, si aquel era su final ¿por qué tuvo que conocerla? Pero el culpable de la situación también había sido él, por no luchar. Ahora Susana le reclamaba su obligación._

- Como tú digas Susana.

- Sabes Terry, nunca me pediste que me casara contigo ¿me lo pedirás en alguna ocasión? Me encantaría que fuera durante una romántica cena a la luz de las velas ¿Terry? ¿Me estás escuchando?

_Pero Terry __hacía mucho rato que ya no la escuchaba. Estaba sumido en otros pensamientos más importantes para él. Se tocó el bolsillo y sintió la harmónica dentro de él. Tenía necesidad de tocarla. Poner sus labios sobre el frío instrumento lo reconfortaba. Era todo lo que le quedaba de su pecosa y era su joya más preciada._

- Susana, debería irme. Tengo que descansar, mañana tenemos ensayos a primera hora.

- No te preocupes, vendrás mañana ¿verdad? Tenemos que hablar de los preparativos de nuestra boda.

_El joven asintió. Como si alguna vez hubiera faltado a aquella tortuosa cita. La verdad es que no tenía urgencia por volver a su apartamento de Broadway y la gran mayoría de__ noches ni siquiera podía dormi más de dos horas seguidas. Tenía necesidad de sentarse y tocar alguna melodía con su harmónica, aquel acto era como besar a aquella muchacha que le estaba consumiendo el alma y el corazón, aquella a la que ya nunca más podría retener entre sus brazos, a la que no podría volver a besar en los labios. Aquella mujer que debía haber sido su esposa, la madre de sus hijos y formar junto a él una familia. Y si no despertara jamás de aquel sueño. No, tenía que cumplir una promesa. Aquella maldita promesa._

_La señora Marlow había dejado aquel recorte de prensa que le había facilitado la joven pelirroja. Era de hacía unas semanas y no entendía qué tenía de especial aquella noticia de sociedad. __La cara de la joven le era familiar, creía haberla visto alguna vez en alguna recepción de aquellas que les solían ofrecer a los actores de las compañías teatrales. Tenía muy buenas maneras y seguro que pertenecía a alguna familia acomodada, era altiva y bastante engreída. Seguro que sus intenciones no eran en vano y que algo buscaba con la entrega de aquel recorte, no acababa de entender los motivos de la joven en que Terry leyera aquella noticia. Pero decidió acceder a las peticiones de Eliza y dejó el recorte de prensa en un lugar en que pudiera verlo el prometido de su hija. La boda se demoraba más de lo habitual y la gente comenzaba a parlotear sobre los motivos del enlace. Terry no parecía estar por la labor y Susana sufría mucho con la situación. Si aquel recorte iba a acelerar la espera bienvenido fuera._

_Como __cada noche Terry había ido a visitar a Susana y como de costumbre salió cabizbajo y pensativo. Sus visitas no solían durar mucho pero era el tiempo necesario para inspirar fuerzas y alegría a su pequeña. El muchacho pasó por el salón en dirección a la salida de la mansión Marlow y en aquel momento algo le llamó la atención. ¿Qué era? ¿Un recorte de prensa? Un nombre le suscitó cierta curiosidad. Aparecía en el rótulo superior; era una noticia de sociedad… "Andrew". Aquello le obligó a pararse y leer la noticia. No acostumbraba a leer los periódicos y mucho menos aquellos en los que se hablaba de los ecos de sociedad. Simplemente no le interesaban lo más mínimo. Si eso no hubiera sido así habría sabido que aquella noticia se había desmentido hacía semanas. "La familia Leagan se complace en comunicar el enlace de su hijo Neal con la joven heredera de la familia Andrew"._

"_La joven heredera de la familia Andrew" … la joven heredera de la familia Andrew, la heredera de los Andrew es Candy!! No creía lo que sus ojos estaban leyendo. Candy comprometida con el imbécil de Neal. No podía ser, ¿era así como ella era feliz? ¿casándose con aquel __chico odioso y malcriado que tanto se había mofado y la había ridiculizado? ¿Y su promesa de felicidad? Cogió el recorte entre sus manos y lleno de rabia lo arrugó y lo lanzó con gran violencia contra el suelo. Necesitaba salir de allí. Tenía que salir de aquella casa y tomar el aire. _

- Candy, ¿así eres feliz? ¿A eso es a lo que te referías por felicidad y que me prometiste antes de dejarme? No, con Neal NO. ¿Cómo eres capaz siquiera de acercarte a ese bastardo? Me cuesta tanto creer que esto sea cierto. Mi adorada pecosa, en este momento quisiera poder odiarte con todas mis fuerzas. Esto no quedará así. Te las tendrás que ver con Terrence Grandchester.

_Salió tan apresurado que ni siquiera pudo ver que alguien lo seguía__._

- Terry, espera Terry.

_Una__ voz paró en seco al muchacho. Era una voz dulce, familiar. Giró sobre sí mismo y allí estaba ella, junto a él. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**.IV.**_

_Salió tan apresurado que ni siquiera pudo ver que alguien lo seguía._

- Terry, espera Terry.

_Una__ voz paró en seco al muchacho. Era una voz dulce, familiar. Giró sobre sí mismo y allí estaba ella, junto a él__. Eleanor Baker había estado esperando a que su hijo saliera de la casa de los Marlow. Hacía bastante que seguía de cerca al joven aunque nunca se había decidido a llamarlo. Desde la desaparición de su hijo siempre estaba alerta de cualquier movimiento que él pudiera hacer. Por suerte y desde aquella actuación en la que ella se encontró con Cany, Terry parecía haber retomado su carrera y había dejado la bebida. Estaba más que segura de que su hijo la había visto y no entendía por qué ella no había querido hablar con él. Seguramente habrían arreglado sus diferencias y ahora estarían felizmente casados. Aquella muchacha significaba mucho para Terry, sólo con verla había salido del pozo en el que se encontraba. Él había vuelto a la actuación y se ganó ser el actor principal de la Stratford. Sabía que Robert le había ofrecido papeles principales a su vuelta pero él no los había querido, prefirió ganarse de nuevo ese estatus dentro de la compañía. Tozudo como su padre. Así era Terry, su hijo. _

_Aunque__ sus instintos de madre le decían que no todo estaba bien. A pesar de que sus actuaciones eran brillantes había algo que echaba en falta. Les faltaba la emoción que el joven imprimía en cada una de ellas antes de aquella fatídica separación. Hasta aquella noche Eleanor no se había atrevido a descubrirse ante su hijo. _

_Robert le había comentado que la compañía Stratford tendría que actuar en una gala benéfica en Chicago y__ que él se negaba a ir. Supo que tendría que hablar con él aquella noche, no podía permanecer más tiempo oculta. Ya no le importaba que la gente supiera de su relación de parentesco, lo importante para ella era el estar al lado de su pequeño._

- Terry, hijo mío.

_La mujer se quedó helada al __verle la cara. Su mirada era tan fría como la que había visto en él cuando había ido a visitarla a Estados Unidos y ella le había pedido que volviera a Londres, al lado de su padre. Se acercó para abrazarlo, presentía que en ese momento era lo que más necesitaba._

-Mamá, qué alegria verte. Pero dime, ¿qué estás haciendo tan tarde por aquí? Es peligroso pasear sola a estas horas, podíamos haber quedado después de los ensayos. Vamos, vayamos a mi apartamento. Pero, ¡qué alegría verte, hacía tanto que no te veía! Estás tan hermosa como siempre.

_Eleanor comprobó cómo su cara cambiaba de expresión__ al instante. Terry podía ser tan frío como el hielo y al momento volverse el muchacho más dulce y cariñoso que hubiera conocido nunca. Se notaba tanto que se alegraba de verla. Tener cerca a su madre le había hecho bien. Llegaron al apartamento de Terry, era tarde pero tenían mucho de lo que hablar. ¿Le diría a su madre lo que sentía en ese momento? No quería preocuparla. Debía dejar de pensar en Candy, ella había elegido su propio camino y no era a su lado, era al lado de Neal Leagan. Cada vez que lo pensaba sentía un pinchazo en lo más profundo de su corazón. _

- Cariño, te ves cansado. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no te veía? Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

- Sí, los ensayos son muy duros y en época de actuaciones tenemos que hacer un doble esfuerzo. Qué te voy a contar que no sepas, ¿verdad madre?

_A Eleanor le agradaba que su hijo la llamara madre. Aquello significaba que ya no sentía rencor hacia ella. Gracias a Candy había recuperado el afecto de su hijo, le debía tanto a aquella jovencita rubia de ojos esmeralda.__ Dudaba si preguntarle sobre el asunto de Chicago ya que podría herir sus sentimientos y lo que menos quería era disgustarle o traerle amargos recuerdos. No le quería confesar aquello que sabía y quería que fuera él mismo quién abriera su corazón._

- Mi pequeño Terrence …

- ¿Pequeño? Mamá, ya tengo dieciocho años, y pronto cumpliré los diecinueve … ¿es necesario que me sigas llamando pequeño?

- Sí, Terry. Nunca dudes que para mí siempre serás mi pequeño y nada ni nadie hará que te llame de otra manera. Me preocupa verte tan abatido, me dices que son los ensayos y las actuaciones, ¿seguro que no hay otro motivo? Creo que otras cosas te oprimen aquí. _(Dijo Eleanor señalando con su dedo índice en el corazón de Terry)_

- Madre, ¿a dónde quieres ir a parar?

_Aquella conversación estaba tomando un giro que no le agradaba __lo más mínimo. ¿Acaso Eleanor había notado algo de su pesar? ¿Tan evidente era para los demás su estado anímico? Parecía no ser tan buen actor, al fin y al cabo._

- No, cariño. Es que yo …

_Pero Eleanor no pudo disimular más. Quería preguntarle abiertament__e qué era lo que le pasaba. Quería ayudarle fuera como fuera pero necesitaba saber sus sentimientos a pesar de que sabía muy bien el motivo de aquella tristeza._

- Terrence, ¿cómo está tu prometida?

- Preferiría no hablar de ese tema madre. No es algo agradable para mi. Debo serte sincero, ella es mi prometida pero yo sólo siento agradecimiento hacia ella, ella me salvó la vida, y yo…

- ¿Tú? Dime hijo, qué es lo que te lastima de esa manera.

- Mamá, yo no quiero a Susana.

- No me digas algo que tú y yo sabemos Terry.

- Pero, ¿con quién has hablado? Seguro que con Robert. Cuando lo vea va a tener que explicarme muchas cosas. Siempre intentando entrometerse en mi vida privada.

- No hace falta que nadie me diga nada. Puedes estar seguro de que Robert no me cuenta nada de tu vida y puedes creer que lo he intentado de muchas maneras. Ese hombre te quiere como a un hijo y te respeta mucho.

- ¿Entonces?

- Cariño, tu mirada no es la de un hombre feliz que esté enamorado de su prometida. Es por ella, ¿verdad?

- No sé que quieres decir con "ella". Ella se fue y me dejó. Eso es todo. Ella ya no significa nada para mi. Es parte de mi pasado.

- No me mientas, Terry. Lamentaría mucho que intentaras poner en práctica conmigo esa táctica tuya de indiferencia hacia todo.

- Mamá, no tengo nada que ocultar. Me conoces muy bien y sabes que no estoy enamorado de mi prometida. Pero preferiría que no siguiéramos hablando de estos temas. Me voy a casar y listo, quiera o no a mi futura esposa.

- ¿Cómo te puedes equivocar tanto, hijo? No puedes destrozar tu futuro, tienes que intentar ser feliz. Susana te salvó la vida pero casándote por agradecimiento no conseguirás ser feliz ni hacerla feliz a ella.

- Ya ves, soy muy buen hijo de mi padre. Como lo he odiado siempre y ahora resulta que no soy mejor que él. Cualquiera puede ver que el bastardo de Terry es idéntico al infeliz de su padre.

_¡¡PLAAAFF!! Eleanor no aguantó aquellas palabras de su hijo en contra de su padre y por primera vez en su vida le dio un bofetón. Una lágrima corrió por sus mejillas, cómo podía Terry hablar de aquella manera. La verdad es que se encontraba mal, necesitaba ayuda y ella se la tendría que ofrecer aunque él la rechazara pero no consentiría que hablara tan friamente de su padre._

- Ni se te ocurra volver a hablar de tu padre de esa manera. Tú no sabes qué nos llevó a separarnos. No tienes ni idea de qué pasó y por qué tuvo que casarse así que no juzgues tan libremente Terrence.

- Lo, lo siento, mamá. Yo no, no quería decir eso. Ves, sólo tener que pensar en ella me pone de mal humor y de mi sale lo peor. No quiero saber nada, me oyes NADA de ella. No puede interferir en mi vida, esa chiquilla ya no significa nada para mi. Mi amor por ella está muerto.

- ¿Crees que no tengo ojos en la cara? No digas que no significa nada cuando ella ha sido la única que consiguió hacerte salir de aquel estado en el que estabas. _(Eleanor comprendió que no tenía que haber dicho aquello pero no podía seguir escuchando las mentiras que parecía decirse a sí mismo Terry)._

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué me estás diciendo? ¿Candy estuvo allí? ¿Tú estuviste allí? Dios, no conozco ni a mi madre.

- Hijo, yo siempre he estado ahí, nunca te he dejado. Me encontré a Candy en aquel teatrillo donde actuabas.

- Era ella, era Candy. No fue una ilusión. Me vio en aquel estado... y no me dijo nada. ¿Cómo quieres que sienta algo por ella? Puedes ver que no le he importado en lo más mínimo.

- Terry, te equivocas tanto. Ella te sigue amando, no sé por qué no quiso acercarse pero estoy segura de que te sigue amando.

- ¿Tú crees? Se fue y me dejó en aquel frío hospital junto a Susana, ella eligió por los dos sin importarle en lo más mínimo mis sentimientos hacia ella. ¿Realmente crees que si me amara como tú dices no se hubiera acercado a mi? Permíteme dudarlo. Me vio y no me dijo nada. "Esa" ya no significa nada para mi.

_Intentó ser todo lo despectivo que podía ser al nombrarla pero aquello le causaba gran dolor. __Los ojos de Terry brillaron, estaba a punto de llorar pero intentó contenerse todo lo posible. Se reservaba el poder llorar por ella en la intimidad de su habitación. Pero aquella era la señal que esperaba Eleanor, aquello le indicaba que su hijo se encontraba abatido y que estaba a punto de derrumbarse emocionalmente._

- ¿Por qué te sigues castigando así? No mientas más, suéltalo Terry, suéltalo de una vez. Tú amas a Candy, la amaste en el pasado y la seguirás amando porque la sientes dentro de ti. Ella te hace sentir vivo. Cariño, dilo de una vez. Grita que la quieres y quítate ese peso de tu interior.

_Hubiera querido poder mentirle como lo hacía con Susana, pero no podía; no a su madre. Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y __Eleanor era la única persona con la que podía hacerlo. Se sintió pequeño y débil, necesitaba abrazar a su madre y ya no se pudo contener más._

- Mamá, la necesito tanto… la quiero tanto. Pero ya no podré tenerla entre mis brazos. Elegimos nuestro futuro. La tuve a mi lado y la dejé marchar. Se fue y con ella se fueron mi alma y mi corazón. Pero pronto me casaré con Susana y tengo que aprender a olvidarme de ella. Nuestros caminos se separaron y cada uno tenemos que tomar lo que nos ha brindado la vida.

_Terry no quiso __contarle a su madre sobre el compromiso de Candy y Neal que acababa de leer en aquel recorte de prensa. Por un momento parecía haberlo olvidado pero al recordarlo se sintió de nuevo rabioso. Eleanor, por su parte, estaba conmovida al ver el sufrimiento de su hijo pero algo le decía que este escondía algo en su interior, que había algo más que lo atormentaba y que no se lo quería contar. No podía y no quería obligarle a sincerarse más. En cuanto llegara el momento él le diría todo lo que le estaba pasando._

- Hijo, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado para todo lo que necesites, ¿entiendes? Nunca, nunca te olvides de que soy tu madre y estaré a tu lado siempre sea cual sea tu decisión.

- Te quiero mucho mamá. Me alegra tenerte aquí en este momento y saber que puedo contar contigo.

_Terry se abrazó con su madre en un largo y cálido abrazo, aquel calor le reconfortó__ y sintió que todo su pesar desaparecía por unos instantes. Por un momento se sintió en paz, pero pronto volvió a su mente aquel recorte de prensa que había encontrado en casa de Susana. De nuevo aquel pinchazo en su corazón. Eleanor seguía preocupada, tenía que hacer algo por su hijo. Estaba a punto de cometer un gran error casándose con la mujer equivocada. ¿Acaso no acababa de confesarle que seguía enamorado de Candy? Cada vez estaba más segura que le ocultaba alguna cosa. Ni siquiera le había dicho que la compañía tenía una actuación en Chicago. _

_Eleanor marchó__ decidida a ayudar a su hijo y sabía quién la podría ayudar. Tenía que ponerse en contacto con él lo antes posible. La conversación con su madre lo había dejado algo alterado y una noche más la había pasado en vela sin poder conciliar el sueño. A la mañana siguiente Terry se dirigió al teatro, tenía que hablar con Robert y sabría que lo encontraría en su despacho antes de que dieran inicio los ensayos._

- Robert, ¿has elegido ya a los actores para aquella función que me comentaste? La de Chicago.

- Sí, no te preocupes todo está arreglado, Mark irá en tu lugar. Conoce bien el papel de Hamlet, será un buen príncipe de Dinamarca aunque no tan bueno como tú ... muchas jovencitas se van a desilusionar por no verte!!

- Muy gracioso Robert. Pero quisiera pedirte un gran favor. Ya sé que te dije que no y que hablaste con Mark al respecto del papel pero quiero actuar en esa obra.

- ¿Te estoy entendiendo bien?

- Robert, lo he pensado mejor y finalmente iré a Chicago. Interpretaré mi mejor Hamlet en esa función.

- ¿Me puedes decir qué demonios estás tramando?

- Hay un asunto que tengo pendiente y que quisiera resolver y necesito la máxima discreción. Terrence Grandchester será Hamlet y ese será nuestro secreto, nadie lo tiene que saber hasta el mismo momento en que de inicio la función. Ni siquiera mi madre, ¿me oiste bien, Robert?

_La mirada de Terry era __fría como el hielo, Robert sintió cierta preocupación en aquello que le acababa de contar el joven actor. ¿Qué estaba tramando? ¿Por qué quería ir de incógnito a Chicago? Se lo había prometido pero tenía que hablar con Eleanor, aquello no le gustaba nada. Presintió que el joven estaba a punto de cometer un gran error. _


	5. Chapter 5

_**.**__**V.**_

_Habían pasado un par de meses desde que Candy llegara al Hogar de Pony y llegó el momento en que Albert debía volver a Chicago. Durante aquellos meses había residido en Lakewood, desde donde estaba cerca de su pequeña. No le apetecía pero tenía que volver para ocuparse de los asuntos familiares. Debía ejercer plenamente como William Albert Andrew. Aquel nombre le pesaba como una losa pero había llegado el momento de ocupar el lugar que le correspondía, atrás quedaban los momentos en los que sólo era Albert. A pesar de eso y consciente de quién era, nunca se había desvinculado por completo de sus deberes y su fiel empleado George había sido una pieza clave en aquel preciado anonimato. Siendo Albert había disfrutado de la vida, de los pequeños momentos al lado de su ahijada, de la gran amistad que había conseguido con el joven Grandchester. No había considerado el mostrarse ante la familia en aquel momento pero tenía que hacer algo por detener a su tía y aquel descabellado compromiso. William Albert tenía que aparecer, sólo así podría detener los planes de la tía Elroy y defender a su pequeña Candy. _

_Llegó el momento de la despedida. La hermana María y la señorita Pony le invitaron a volver tantas veces como quisiera y no dejaron de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por el Hogar. Albert se había convertido en el principal benefactor de la institución. Paty no pudo contener su emoción y dejó escapar alguna lágrima. Durante aquellos días habían descubierto tener muchas cosas en común. A Albert le agradaba la compañía de Paty. Y como en su caso, aunque la joven pertenecía a una familia adinerada no menospreciaba a nadie por ese hecho y siempre le agradaba ayudar a aquellos que menos posibles tenían. A Albert le pareció un gran gesto el saber que trabajaría junto a Candy en el Hogar. La__ compañía de ella sería muy buena para su ahijada que pasaba por malos momentos. No vio a Candy por ninguna parte de la casa y supo dónde encontrarla._

Ei, Candy. Esperaba encontrarte cerca del Padre Árbol pero no pensaba que fuera sobre él. Veo que no has perdido tu costumbre de subirte a los árboles. Le diré a la hermana Grey que tus modales no han mejorado en absoluto. Creo que eres un caso perdido.

Vamos Albert, no pensarás irte dándome una regañina, creo que tú eres el menos indicado para ello. Venga sube conmigo, quiero que contemplemos juntos este paisaje. Vienes a despedirte, ¿cierto?

Sí pequeña, ya hace algún tiempo que estoy aquí y aunque Chicago no está lejos tengo que partir. La tía no para de reclamar mi presencia en las oficinas y creo que no puedo seguir negándome a ello.

Me apena que te vayas pero tengo la sensación de que no tardaremos en vernos. Chicago está muy cerca y le diré a Paty que me acompañe_ (le guiñó un ojo a Albert y el joven se puso colorado)_

Oye, oye ¿qué quieres decir con eso? Patricia es muy buena amiga, casi tan buena amiga como lo eres tú.

Pero yo soy tu ahijada y ella … bueno, ella es bonita, agradable y muy buena persona, ¿verdad?

¡Candy! Eres incorregible. Pero en algo tienes razón, Paty es una persona maravillosa. Por cierto, espero que vengas con ella a una recepción que tendrá lugar próximamente. Anualmente se celebra una gala benéfica y los Andrew estamos invitados, me gustaría contar con vuestra presencia. Esta vez no me importará asistir a un evento social si todos me ven escoltado por tan bellas damas.

¿A una gala benéfica? Bueno, Albert, no sé qué decir. Creo que un poco de diversión no nos irá nada mal. Supongo que Paty no se negará así que puedes contar con nosotras.

Entonces me voy un poco más feliz, sabiendo que dentro de un mes os tendré sólo para mi en Chicago. _(A lo lejos se veía la figura de la hermana haciéndoles señas)_ Candy, creo que te llama la hermana María, ya debe ser el momento de que la ayudes con los muchachos.

Entonces, Albert nos vemos dentro de un mes en Chicago.

Adiós Candy, hasta pronto_. _

_Se aseguró de que la joven ya no lo pudiera oirlo y se confesó con el Padre Árbol__:_

Padre Árbol, espero que Candy pueda perdonarme por esta encerrona y que comprenda que no le diga toda la verdad respecto a ese acto y que asistirá la compañía Stratford pero tiene que salir de este estado y si ello implica que hable con Terry lo tendrá que hacer de una vez por todas. Pequeña, eres como una hermana para mi y no soporto ver como te consumes de dolor. Sé que él no te ha olvidado y que sufre deigual modo que sufres tú. Ojalá salga todo como tengo planeado.

_Dicho esto, Albert bajó del árbol y se dirigió hacia el coche en el que George ya lo estaba esperando para dirigirse a la mansión Andrew de Chicago._

Señor, la señora Elroy quisiera hablar con usted tan pronto llegue a la mansión. Creo que es importante y tiene que ver con la señorita Candy.

¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas señor y me llames Albert, amigo? ¿algo que tiene que ver con Candy? Desde aquel malentendido del compromiso con Neal y desde que se enteró que gracias a ella me recuperé de la amnesia la tía parecía sentir cierta estima por Candy ¿qué es lo que me quiere contar? En fin, George, ya nos enteraremos en cuanto lleguemos. Me gustaría que ahora me pusieras al día de los asuntos de la corporación.

_Y así, hablando del estado de los negocios de la familia Andrew fue como llegaron a la mansión. Tan pronto se instaló, Albert acudió al salón en donde la Tía Elroy tomaba un té. Estaba bastante intrigado ¿de qué querría hablarle? Sabía que Candy era su protegida y que nada de lo que ella le dijera podría afectar el aprecio que sentía por ella. Habían pasado muchas cosas y Candy, a todos los efectos, era para él una Andrew más. Incluso parecía que la misma tía Elroy la había aceptado como tal. ¿Qué estaba pasando?_

- Mi querido sobrino, pensé que volverías en unos días. Me alegra verte tan pronto.

- Me sentí bastante intrigado por ver qué tenía que contarme sobre Candy y no quise perder el tiempo. Nada más llegar vine a buscarla. Vamos tía, no se entretenga más y cuénteme qué es lo que tiene que decirme.

-¡William Albert! No te consiento esos modales, recuerda que aunque tú seas el cabeza de familia me debes respeto por mi edad. Tengo que contarte una cosa muy importante y espero que no me interrumpas.

- Tía, usted sabe que nada de lo que diga sobre Candy... muchas cosas han pasado para que ahora me venga con éstas.

- ¡¡Albert!! Siempre te has salido con la tuya y por fin has decidido hacerte cargo de la familia tal y como te corresponde. Te pido por favor que no interrumpas lo que tengo que explicarte. Es importante.

_De repente el semblante de la Tía Elroy varió considerablemente. Sus facciones parecieron relajarse, incluso Albert hubiera dicho que le pareció emocionarse sensiblemente._

- Siento que con esa chiquilla no me he portado bien y tengo un gran peso en mi corazón. Desde que llegó a esta familia intenté por todos los medios que saliera de ella, de una u otra forma. Pero he comprendido que no es una mala persona y ella tiene que estar en donde le corresponde. No se merece que la tratara tan mal y nunca me perdonaré por ello. Esos malcriados de los Leagan consiguieron envenenarme pero quiero enmendar mi error.

_Las palabras de Tía Elroy causaron curiosidad en él, ¿qué tenía tanto interés en confesarle y que la estaba atormentando hasta tal extremo? Nunca había visto flaquear tanto a Tía Elroy en sus palabras._

- Tía Elroy... ¿qué está intentando decir? ¿Es esto acaso una confesión?

- William, no daré rodeos. ¿Nunca pensaste que Candy te resultaba familiar? Mi querido y apreciado sobrino no puedo retener más este secreto que tanto me atormenta: Candy es una auténtica Andrew, vosotros dos sois hermanos de sangre. Tenéis el mismo padre.

- ¿Có... cómo? ¿¿Candy es mi hermana?? Pero eso, ¿cómo puede ser?

_Ciertamente le había dado la sensación de que Candy poseía algo familiar en su rostro, pero sólo era un parecido con su hermana. De ahí a pensar que eran__ auténticos hermanos distaba mucho. _

- Siento haber ocultado esto tanto tiempo... esa niña no se lo merece, ella no tiene culpa de lo sucedido. Ahora lo comprendo. Desde un principio no la he sabido apreciar. Las muertes de Anthony y Stear… siempre le eché la culpa a ella sin más. Si no hubiera aparecido… Pero cuando nos contaste que se había hecho cargo de ti cuando estabas desaparecido, que te cuidó con tanto esmero mientras habías perdido la memoria … Es cierto, esa pequeña también es parte de la familia.

- Pero Tía, ¿cómo es que nunca nos dijo nada? ¿Cómo pudo papá ocultarnos este secreto? Y Pauna, ¿nunca supo de la existencia de Candy?

- Fue un secreto entre tu padre y yo. Vuestros padres no pasaban por un buen momento y yo conocía la relación de mi hermano con otra mujer. Fue en aquel momento que él me desveló la existencia de Candy. Estaba decidido a hacerse cargo de ella, pero era evidente que aquí no nos la podíamos quedar. Vuestra madre no lo hubiera aceptado jamás. Era de vital importancia que nadie lo supiera. Semejante escándalo era intolerable. La madre de Candy no tenía recursos suficientes y tuvo que dejarla en un orfanato, en uno muy cerca de Lakewood.

- Tía, yo jamás pensé que ella fuera mi hermana. ¡¡Ahora mismo incluso dudo de conocer a mi propia familia!!

- Sabes el destino es caprichoso y quiso que con el tiempo vosotros dos os encontrárais. Nada más conocerla supe que era ella. ¡Por Dios, cómo se parece a tu hermana! Los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello, su misma cara... ¿no lo viste William?

- ...

- ¡William! Te pido discreción sobre este asunto. Confío en tu silencio. Sólo necesitaba decírtelo. Si realmente vas a actuar como el cabeza de familia que eres, debes saber todo lo que concierne a esta familia.

- Tía Elroy, le pido permiso para retirarme. Me gustaría salir a tomar el aire.

- Lo siento pero tenía que contártelo.

_La Tía Elroy no dijo nada más. __Albert salió de aquella habitación que lo estaba mareando. Candy y él eran hermanos. En cierta forma se alegraba, la pequeña Candy, su pequeña Candy tenía una auténtica familia. ¿Cómo podía haber ocultado eso tanto tiempo Tía Elroy? Las convenciones y el saber estar siempre los había antepuesto a todo lo demás. Aunque parecía no estar del todo perdida en los formalismos de la alta clase social y algo en su corazón la había empujado a una confesión; claro, aunque muy en el fondo Tía Elroy también era una Andrew. No le podía ocultar aquello tan importante a Candy, pero ahora no era el buen momento. Tenía necesidad de decirle que ella tenía una familia, que él era su familia. Aunque una noticia así no podía dársela de cualquier manera. Debía tener cuidado. Perdido en sus pensamientos ni siquiera percibió la presencia de George._

- Sr. Andrew, le traigo una carta que acaba de llegar.

- George, por favor, démela más tarde. Este es un momento delicado y debo reflexionar sobre algo que debo hacer.

- Sr. Andrew, insisto. Es una carta, urgente. De la Sra. Baker.

- ¿De la señora Baker? Gracias George, en ese caso puedes dármela. Estaré en el jardín por si me necesitaras.

_George se retiró. __Albert no esperaba recibir carta de Eleanor. La última vez que supo de ella fue al poco de recobrar la memoria. Él se había ido del apartamento que compartía con Candy, su presencia allí incomodaba al resto de huépedes y prefirió irse discretamente para no traerle más problemas a la joven. La anterior vez, Eleanor se había puesto en contacto con él para decirle el paradero de Terry. El muchacho había desaparecido de Broadway, lo había abandonado todo y estaba actuando en locales de poca monta para ganar algo de dinero, cerca de Chicago. Eleanor, no quería mostrarse ante su hijo pero siempre estaba cerca de él. La actriz era de las pocas personas que conocía la doble identidad de Albert y sabia cómo localizarlo a través de George. _

_En aquella ocasión Albert había ideado un plan para que los jóvenes se encontraran, aunque su plan no funcionó del todo bien. Terry actuaba en aquel teatrillo y debía conseguir que Candy fuera a parar allí. Sabía que ella lo buscaba y al enviarle el abrigo no dudaba de que saldría en su busca al tener una dirección. Creyó que los dos jóvenes hablarían pero Candy se había ido del teatro antes de que finalizara la función.¿Qué es lo que querría Eleanor? Sólo tenía que abrir la carta que estaba en sus manos._

Mi querido Albert,

Algo no está bien con Terry, me confesó que sigue amando a Candy pero va a seguir con ese descabellado matrimonio con Susana, me oculta algo y no sé qué está tramando. Está distante, frío. Como hacía mucho que no lo veía. Robert Hattaway me ha confesado que Terry no quería ir a Chicago pero que finalmente lo hará de incógnito. También está preocupado por su forma de actuar. No sé si el que se vean en Chicago sea buena idea, mi instinto me dice que algo malo vaya a suceder si se encuentran. He decidido viajar a Chicago pero no se lo diré a Terry.

Tuya,

Eleanor Baker.

_Parecía que aquello que tenían planeado se estaba complicando, Terry era impredecible debido a __lo temperamental. ¿Qué le estaba pasando por la cabeza? Además estaba la confesión de tía Elroy, Candy su auténtica hermana. Tendría que renunciar a ser su padre adoptivo y darle el lugar que le correspondía por derecho propio, aunque aquello para él no significaba ningún problema._

- ¡Terry, Terry! ¡Qué demonios estarás tramando! A veces, amigo mío me preocupas. Tan impulsivo y tan testarudo. Espero que tu madre se equivoque y el encuentro con Candy acabe en buenos términos de lo contrario los dos sufriréis un gran daño y no me lo podré perdonar en la vida. Espero hacer lo correcto por ambos. Eso espero.


	6. NOTA DE LA AUTORA

_**.NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**_

A mis lectores:

Hace mucho que no escribo en esta historia y me gustaría finalizarla. Tengo varias ideas pero no encuentro la suficiente inspiración para seguir alguna de ellas.

Por favor, si os gusta este fic me encantará recibir vuestros reviews/ideas para continuarlo!!

Me gustaría saber si el encuentro entre Candy y Terry sea un encuentro "definitivo" o se lo pongo un poquito más difícil para estar juntos …

Mi primera intención era hacerlo un poquito más complicado, ya sabemos cómo es de orgulloso nuestro Terry!!


End file.
